


Blue Skateboards

by percyjacksonistheprince



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Skateboarding, skater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyjacksonistheprince/pseuds/percyjacksonistheprince
Summary: You have a huge crush on one of the "weirdest" kids in school. Jaime Reyes works shifts at McDonalds. Imagine when he skates home and hears a scream from an all too familiar voice.





	Blue Skateboards

EL PASO HIGH SCHOOL  
14:30 EST

Jaime couldn't be anymore bored than he already was. There wasn't much to do anymore besides the typical mission here and there, he knew a huge problem would arise but… it was weird thinking about wanting that same action, that same pressure. Sure, he didn't want the whole “the scarab controls me” thing all over again, but he and the scarab have a mutual understanding now and the only thing that kept him occupied was the side comments of the scarab… and the conversations he has with “himself.”

It was already two thirty in the afternoon and he was ready to go and do his part time job at the local McDonalds. Jaime actually enjoyed flipping burgers and serving customers, only because he felt the need to serve and give even if nothing is given in return. He hated the manager though, and rude customers, but of course, nothing’s perfect. 

The salary helps him pay for school fees and Bart Allen damage fees (at this point the JLA wants the Team to pay for any personal damages to the Watchtower, mostly because of the epic food fight that ensued between Garfield, Virgil and Bart, complete with superpowers and Jaime and his scarab failing to keep control) so it helps out a lot. It also occupies his free time, so he feels productive.

The teacher in front of him was teaching some physics that the scarab crash coursed him on the night before, and by crash course he means crash course. The entire semester was finished in two hours… also the scarab talking to him during tests was a definite bonus. It wasn't cheating, the scarab and him were one and the same, thus making it not cheating. They were one person. 

Jaime Reyes. The scarab said in his mind. You seem to be not paying attention in class once again.

“I don't need to pay attention ese.” Jaime muttered under his breath as he pretended to take notes. (He was actually doodling) He rested his chin on his hand. “You taught me remember?” The person seated beside him gave him a weird look and muttered something rude under his breath.

Jaime sighed. It was hard having to talk to a scarab who can talk to you in your brain, but you had to talk to it out loud. Jaime asked the scarab once why it was that way and he didn't understand any of the explanations the scarab offered him, even the “simple Earthling level explanation.”

Yes. I have. Although, it would be unwise to not pay attention. Your educator might take notice.

“You're the one who tells me that these lessons are basic and now you tell me to listen?”

Conduct is an important aspect-

“Never mind.” Jaime rolled his eyes and slouched even more, letting his mind wander while his eyes stayed on the board. He ignored the scarab’s off hand comments the entire time… or at least he tried to.

-LINE BREAK-

You are seated at the back of the classroom. It isn't because you aren't the most popular girl, it isn't because you are bullied, it isn't because you're shy and it isn't because you want to jerk off or do some shit in the back.

It's because in that particular seat, you have a perfect view of Jaime Reyes. When he sat down there at the start of the year, he was perfect. His lean build and perfect jawline (for you at least) was amazing. Sure, lots of girls found him ugly or unattractive, or just downright weird because he talks to himself all the time. Sure, he's kind of shady and usually avoids talking about himself, but to you that's endearing. He’s got a quiet sense of humor, you can tell when his few and proud friends laugh around him. He's strong, even if he doesn't fight back. He even holds his hand, curled into a fist, down so that he doesn't hurt anyone. 

You took that chair because you could see his side profile, for you any side was his good side. In this particular physics class at least. It's one of the four classes you have together, and you take every opportunity to have the perfect angle. You don't look at him like some sort of stalker, you glance at him, you use peripheral vision, and you most definitely sigh to yourself. The bored looking Jaime Reyes as quite possibly the most fascinating person alive.

You weren't really paying attention this time to the teacher, because you were studying Jaime’s new haircut. It suited him, it wasn't that different than the previous, but it was different. You noticed almost every single bit about him and it was starting to ebb at your consciousness, it was getting pretty intense. You are sure you have major crush on him, but you don't want him to notice you. You don't want to be noticed because you're afraid of that your perfect image of him will be shattered when he finally takes notice of you. You're afraid that he's not what you imagine him to be. Observing him was nice. It was enough.

Class ended and you rushed out immediately. It was Friday, and you knew that you had the chance to go and skateboard in the empty pool near your house. It was abandoned, no one bothered to clean it up except for you. You even did your own graffiti to decorate it a little bit. It was your little place of heaven. 

You saw Jaime at his locker as you passed by. He was just staring at it, not getting anything out. He was holding his navy skateboard, the one he keeps in his locker during class hours. You knew he kept his knee pads and helmet in his backpack. You're sure that the skateboard is new because the last one was all bent up and scratched, this one was in pristine condition. He sighed, said something to himself and closed the locker door. As you passed by him, your stomach tightened in anticipation of something horrible happening, like the ceiling would collapse on you or an earthquake would rock the world. 

He turned and then bumped into you, his shoulder hitting yours, causing you to stumble a bit and nearly lose your hold on your books. “Lo siento.” He muttered and shifted his backpack. He glanced at you once, and you hoped your expression didn't give away any of the feelings you’ve been feeling. He held your gaze for exactly two seconds before leaving in the other direction. 

You walked away, thinking about the sound of his voice. Sure, you've thought about it before, the Spanish accent and the way it just rolled off his tongue. The way he said “ese” every time he says something to one of his companions or over the phone or to himself. That voice has never been directed to you though, and you just relished in it.

You went out of the school, grabbing your hidden blue skateboard in one of the bushes three blocks away, put on the hidden helmet and elbow and knee pads and skated to the El Paso McDonalds, which was sort of far…

-LINE BREAK-

Jaime was stupid. He didn't mean to bump the cute girl in his class and act like a total douche when he went away. He didn't know what to say at the moment and the scarab was telling him he was going to be late for his “mandatory food making.” 

The girl he bumped into was someone he only took notice of weeks after the first day of school. She was quiet, but not in a bad way. She had friends like everyone did, but not a lot. She was smart, but she wasn't an honours student. She was… mysterious to say in the least. When she'd recite in class, he'd fight himself not to look at her and the way her lips formed her words. When she’d walk in the hallway, he'd silently hope that the scarab would pinch him so that he wouldn't stare. The scarab said that she was watching Jaime, but Jaime put it down to his paranoia and hopefulness. No girl would take notice of scrawny, wiry, ugly Jaime. He was the weirdo in class who would yell at himself. He was the weirdo who would give the weirdest excuses for needing to leave immediately. He was the guy who panicked every time a red and yellow streak went past the window. Bart would give him a heart attack every time that happened, thankfully… only he noticed. Thanks to the scarab. 

Jaime wanted to hit himself. He looked into her eyes for too long and for too short. They were beautiful and shining. He couldn't place the color, and he blamed it on his infatuation. Jaime sighed and walked out the other exit. He put his skateboard on the ground and went to McDonalds.

-LINE BREAK-

16:00  
EL PASO MCDONALDS

Jaime got off his skateboard and went inside. He ran to the employees’s bathroom, telling the yelling manager he sorry because he was late again for the enth time, and changed in record turtle time. He wasn't one of those “I can change in a second people” like Nightwing, who came in civilian and you just have to blink your eyes and he's all of a sudden in full superhero attire. Being a hero with an armour that puts itself over your clothes, you don't have a lot of practice doing that. 

Black pants. White shirt. Hat. Nametag. Fix hair quickly. Dammit!

The speedsters don't count. They’re cheating when they have to change. The Martian doesn't count either. Having clothes that are connnected to your mind powers is a convenience not everyone can have.

He put his backpack on it's designated hook, punched in his time card and took his place at the cashier, earning a hard glare from the manager, worthy of Batman himself. He looked at the impatient customer in front of him.

“Good afternoon!” Jaime said in his best “happy meal” voice. “Can I take your order?”

The customer said his order as Jaime punched it in. 

I believe “Buenas tardes” is more appropriate Jaime Reyes. The scarab commented. I have researched on proper greetings in Spanish, though I believe that-

“Will you shut up?” Jaime muttered and the customer gave him a look of disdain.

“Not you señor!” Jaime said with a forced smile. “Your comments always help us with our service.”

The customer grunted. 

Jaime repeated the señor’s order and then took the money and gave the change. He then set himself to preparing the meal the McDonald’s way. Efficiently and quickly. Jaime loves McDonalds with a burning passion, but right now he'd rather be at the table eating a cheeseburger and fries.

He exhaled. Another day, another burger. 

-LINE BREAK-

You skated around for a bit, enjoying the cool air and the smell of the suburbs. It isn't much obviously, but it was good enough for you. You thought about Jaime, his laugh and his good looks. You also thought about the way he said sorry to you. You didn't like it, and you wanted to erase that memory from your head. But something clicked when your shoulders met. Something clicked when you looked into his deep brown eyes. You like it, but you didn't want to think about it anymore. You didn't want to think about your crush, but you knew you were just pushing away the inevitable.

You decided you wanted to go to the McDonalds nearby, you haven't gone in months and you've been craving chicken nuggets since forever. 

You skated over, jumping off and grabbing your skateboard. You removed your helmet and strapped it on your backpack. You held the skateboard in your left arm and fell in line. You busied yourself with your phone, listening to that K-Pop song that your friend recommended. You checked out Instagram, twitter and the other social media apps you have. News, jokes, memes, everything. 

You didn't notice though that the guy at the counter was staring at you. 

You were so busy you failed to notice the gaping mouth and the wide eyes since your only concern was your favourite band member’s new child. You failed to noice this up until you looked up from your phone to make your order.

You stepped back a bit, bumping into someone who immediately complained.

“Sorry!” You squeaked and cleared your throat. You looked back at Jaime, who was looking at you with something you couldn't place. It was like he was trying for a poker face but he couldn't do it.

“M-” He cleared his throat, his cheeks coloured  
Because that “m” came out three octaves higher. “M- May I take your order?”

You were amazed at how cute he was, and how odd it was to find him there. He was wearing the white polo, the half apron, the black pants and the cute hat. He didn't look comfortable of course, but he was undeniably adorable. You've been to the El Paso McDonald's before, but maybe you haven't exactly had him as your cashier. Stupid phone and stupid distractions. 

“Um…” You pushed down the impending blush and ignored your racing heartbeat. He was talking to you. But you had no other things to say besides what he asked for. So you blurted out your order. “Ten piece chicken nuggets, large Coke and large fries!” It came out faster than the Flash. Hurried.

You waned to die right then and right there. Yes, you were very much capable of finishing that with a large coke and fries, ten piece nuggets was nothing, but you didn't want to embarrass yourself already at the second convestation with you and your crush. You wanted to just kill yourself and you began to wonder if McDonalds will let you use their deep frier for suicide.

Jaime’s eyes widened as a small smirk danced on his lips. How adorably embarrassing. “Okay ma’am.” He looked at you. “Would that be all?”

“Yes.” You said, practically a squeak. 

He told you the price and you handed him the money. Your hands touched for a brief moment, that same electric current racing up your arm. Jaime retracted a little too quickly and muttered something incoherently. 

“Exact amount Señorita.” He said loudly and punched it in, the cash register making its signature “ding.” You wished he would call you Señorita all the time. “Gracias.”

He went away for a second and went to get your order. You zoned out. While waiting, you clenched your fists so hard your are sure your nails drew blood. You chewed on your lip and you held back a scream. That was embarrassing. You couldn't keep your composure in front of someone who you thought about a lot, what a great first impression.

You were wrong about the thoughts a while ago. He was everything that you thought he was and more. You weren't disappointed. Not to mention, his good looks went with that great personality. 

You knew it was just an order in McDonalds, but you could tell how he was just by the way he moved. That smirk and his easy attitude.

He came back with your order. “Ten piece nuggets, large coke and large fries. Enjoy.” 

“Thank you.” You muttered and went away, swearing and cursing yourself for being such a dumbass. 

And there is another thing you failed to notice because of your self-inflicted scolding.

Jaime looked at your skateboard, and smiled hugely.

-LINE BREAK-

Jaime embarrassed himself in front of his co-workers while preparing your meal, unaware that you were scolding yourself. He dropped the fries container, spilled the soda, got caught by the boss when he tried to put eleven chicken nuggets instead of ten and he nearly forgot the straw.

He did arrive in one piece though. Your order was complete, and as you walked away from the counter he saw your skateboard and smiled.

You were a skater. He appreciated that since he too liked to skate. Obviously. He brings his skateboard everywhere and always makes it an immediate priority to get a new one if Impulse, the scarab, a weapon misfire, Virgil’s powers, Superboy’s collateral damage, Garth trying to skateboard in rhino form and many others, destroyed his old one.

Jaime went back to work. He took orders, flipped burgers and did a moderately satisfactory job of cleaning up after his mess. When his shift was over at 7:00PM, he changed into normal clothing and skated away.

He thought about you, when you blushed when you saw him, that cute way you tap your foot while listening to music, that curl on your hair and the shape of your lips. He thought about that electric current that surged up his arm when your fingers met. It was a current so strong that even the scarab responded to it. He felt armour covering his shoulders and part of his neck. He muttered to the scarab, hoping the scarab would understand the feeling of “accelerated heart rate due to contact with the person you are attracted to.”

He was skating straight home, knowing that he had a lot of homework to do, when he heard a yell in the distance. It sounded urgent, like someone is in trouble. Jaime immediately jumped off his skateboard, grabbed it and ran towards the sound. He felt his cannon form on his arm. 

May I suggest extreme caution? My sensors cannot tell for sure 100% what the source is, but vocal recognition suggests that it is from that girl you stumbled over earlier.

Jaime’s eyes widened in shock as he pumped his arms faster and his legs followed suit. 

Left. Right. Left. Straight. Third corner.

“Got it ese!” Jaime said and followed the instructions. He felt his cannon prime up. 

He climbed over a fence and jumped down. He pushed through a couple of trees and then saw you… in the air.

Wait. What?

He blinked, glad you haven't spotted him yet. You were skating in the abandoned pool Jaime used to skate in when he wasn't Blue Beetle. He didn't have time for that anymore. He suspected though that you have been going there for longer than that because the tricks you were doing were X-Game worthy. You were flipping, jumping and sliding around. You screamed aloud when you got a trick right and your hair was messy, as seen through the helmet you were wearing. 

He noticed that there was new graffiti in the pool and immediately realized you were in charge of it. 

It seems that she is not in danger. Return to your home now. You do not need to attend to her.

Jaime ignored the scarab and willed the cannon to retract. He watched in awe. You looked like you were having so much fun. Your eyes were sparkling, and despite the sweat dripping down your face, you looked like you were having the time of your life. Jaime enjoyed hearing you scream out loud in pure joy. (Even though the initial scream was horrifying) It was exciting, as if watching a stunt show go on and he had the best seats. His heart started beating fast and something stirred in his gut. 

He knew he liked you, but if he didn't notice that he was standing there and watching you skate for a full thirty minutes, he was in love. He noted every bit of you and each movement you made. 

The night would have lasted longer if you didn't mess up on one of your flips.

-LINE BREAK-

Well. You didn't know how fucked you were until you realized you did one of your tricks wrong. Your wheel got caught on the uneven surface you've been avoiding for the entire night. It was 7PM, but it was still pretty bright out. You were fine with the lighting. Then you just simply forgot about the uneven ground. So you went up, lost control and fell off your skateboard. You landed hard on your left arm, heard a crack and rolled down the side of the pool.

You came to a stop and you tried to use your injured arm to get up. Pain shot up your arm and you promptly collapsed, yelling in agony. You were kind of scratched up, you felt something warm trickle from your cheek and your ankle stung. 

You heard someone call your name. You looked and saw it was the least person you would expect, yet the most cliche thing ever… it was Jaime Reyes, sliding down the side of the pool, dropping his board and coming to a kneel beside you. His eyes were full of concern and worry. Part of you wondered how he got here so fast, or how he heard your scream immediately. 

“You alright?” He asked and gently helped you to a sitting position. His hands were like pillows, but strong and sturdy.

“Arm’s broken…” you groaned, “stupid patch of uneven…”

“I saw.” Jaime said, not realizing how odd that sounded. “You should be more careful! You shouldn't be skating on your own señorita.”

“Not the first time I got hurt.” You cradled your arm. “I'm fine.”

He looked at you, the same amount of concern in his eyes. “You're bleeding.” He touched your cheek, noting the cut on it. He slung his backpack off his shoulders. “I have some bandages in my bag. Oh and antiseptic. I have a job- I mean, McDonald’s, I get burned often or cut. Your cut doesn't look that bad but, I can clean it.” He was holding your face, turning it so he could examine the injury. He paused. “If you don't mind me cleaning it.”

You squeezed your knee with your good hand. “I don't mind.”

“Because it might get infected if… well my superior tells me I should learn first aid even if I have something to protect me…” He blushed. “Well you know…”

“Jaime…”

He took a first aid kit out of his bag. “One of my friends suggested that I take this with me because I don't heal fast like him.” He opened it and took out a small cloth and sprayed some antiseptic on it. “This is going to sting a little. But it's okay.”

“Okay…” 

He raised the cloth to your cheek and started cleaning. It stung, like he said it would. You clenched your fists. 

“You seem like you've done this before.” You said to him, you decided that talking is better because you don't want to look at your black and blue arm.

“¿Que? Oh. Yeah. I have. It's… a job I take besides this one.”

“You're confusing me. You said something about McDonalds, now you make it sound like you got another job…” 

“I'm confusing myself.” He paused, knit his eyebrows together. “No I am not!” He noticed you were staring. “Um. Sorry. I talk to myself sometimes.” He slapped his forehead. “Sorry. That sounded bad.”

“It's okay. I talk to myself too.”

He gave you a grateful smile and finished cleaning. “There.” He put the cloth in his pocket and put a bandage on your cheek. His hand was warm and you missed it when he pulled away.

“Now.” He looked at your arm. “Tu braso.” He took of his jacket. You noted his defined but not bulky body underneath the white t-shirt. “This is all I got for a makeshift cast. Sorry.”

You looked down, in order to not make your staring obvious. “It's fine.”

He took your arm and you hissed. He winced but continued on.

“Um.” You formulated a question in your head. 

“Si?”

“How did you hear me scream?”

Jaime’s cheeks turned so red. “Um… I was watching you.”

Your turn to blush even harder. “What?”

“I heard you scream as I was skating, but that wasn't the scream that you screamed when you fell. It was the scream when you nailed the move.”

“You saw that?”

“You're amazing!” Jaime smiled. “I didn't know you skate!” He placed your arm in the cast the proceeded to tie it to your back. “Like dude! You nail such moves!” 

“Thanks.” You smiled, in spite of how embarrassing it was. “You must have been watching for a while.”

“Um…” He scratched the back of his head. “Yeah. It's kinda… creepy.” 

“No, it's fine it's just… I don't want anyone to know.”

“Why not?”

“It's kind of my secret. I don't want to be noticed or be compelled to join any of the high school skating games or whatever… But I guess… the cat is out of the bag.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Jaime promised. 

“Thank you.”

You stared at each other for a while.

“Can you stand?” Jaime asked you.

“Yeah.” You said and got to your feet with a bit of his help. “It's my arm, not my leg.” You but your lip. “Thank you. For helping me.”

“We’re not done yet.” Jaime said and looked around. “Gotta get out of the pool and bring you to a doctor.” He saw the ladder. “You think you can get out-” He stopped and turned his head as if he was talking to his back. “No. I don't think doing that is going to work!!!” 

“Jaime.” You grabbed his face and made him look at you. “Focus?”

He stiffened at your touch. Electric currents seemed to run up and down your arm. “I can make it up the ladder.” You said then let go of his cheeks. 

“I know you can,” He said, his hand inching forwards, “but I was talking to my- well. It's just me.” He rubbed the back of his head and slung on his backpack. 

“I know you talk to yourself. It is one of the things that make you different and not like those other guys.” You looked at your skateboard. “I'm different. You're different.”

“Then we can be different together.” Jaime smiled at you. His eyes widened. “Um. I mean-” His cheeks colored once more. 

“Yeah. I get it.” You smiled back. 

You held each other’s gaze, you’ve been doing that awfully a lot lately. You finally found yourself looking at him, him being a few inches away and you couldn't find yourself not wanting to. You'd want to stare at his eyes the entire time. 

He moved a little closer, his head moving closer to yours. You found yourself leaning towards him as well. 

What the hell was compelling you to do this?”

This should stop. You shouldn't. Don't do it. But you kept going. You wanted him to do what he was planning to do. 

But the pain in your arm interrupted the moment. You groaned loudly. 

“Ah shit.” Jaime said and backed off, raising his hand. “Sorry about that.”

You didn't even notice he was holding your injured arm.

“It's fine.” You replied, brusing a strand of hair out of your face. You pursed your lips. “If we plan on getting to a hospital and be home sooner to do the homework then we should leave now.”

“Right.” Jaime said and put his hands in his pockets.

Awkward pause.

“Can you pick that up for me?” You asked him, referring to the skateboard. 

“Sure.” He replied. 

You slung on your backpack on one shoulder and went to the ladder and climbed out of the pool. 

-LINE BREAK-

EL PASO MEDICAL CENTER  
21:00

Jaime leaned against the wall in the emergency room. He was surprised on how familiar you were with the staff. You refered to them on a first name basis.

“Guess you go here a lot?” He said and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I self teach, so obviously I get hurt often.” You thanked the doctor who was tending to your arm. It was in a proper cast now and it will stay like that for a couple of weeks. It wasn't a bad fracture, according to her since it's happened a lot already. Your body is kind of used to it. 

Jaime recognized the doctor, but not in the same way you do. It was the woman he saved from an armed robbery few nights ago, but of course the doctor wouldn't recognize him though. He had the full face mask and Blue Beetle thing going on. 

He also noticed that his jacket was around your waist. You took it off when the doctor came over and tended to you. 

The doctor went away with a few words of caution and a short conversation about school. You blushed when he asked a particular question. “No.” You replied to the question if Jaime was your boyfriend. Jaime’s ears started to heat up. The doctor whispered something in your ear, patted you gently on the shoulder and went to tend to the next patient.

You got off the bed and went to Jaime.

“You don't mind me asking what the doctor whispered in your ear?” Jaime asked you.

You blushed hard and pursed your lips. You played with the sleeve of his red jacket. Jaime found this incredibly cute, how flustered you were. “Um… I'll tell you later.” You said quickly and youlooked at the clock. “It's getting late.”

“Yeah, but it's fine. My curfew doesn't exist anyway.” He said with a smirk and put his hands in his jeans pockets.

“Well, mine does. So I'm going to be killed once I get home.” You laughed. “I'm pretty sure Dad is annoyed by my arm injuries already.”

“If that's the case, can I walk you home? I think I should spend time with someone who’s about to die.” Jaime joked.

You giggled. I'm giggling. You thought to yourself. Stop it. 

You cleared your throat. “It's not that far, I can go home.”

“If you trip there ain't going to be someone to help you up.” Jaime insisted.

You considered his point. “Uh… sure then?”

So you and Jaime walked out of the hospital, shoulders and hands brushing. He was still carrying your skateboard for you. 

Both our skateboards are blue. You realized. What a coincidence. 

-LINE BREAK-

YOUR HOUSE  
22:00

You both were silent while walking home to your house, (you didn't skate anymore) save for a few attempts at conversation. Like, where did you get your skateboard, or when did you go there, or when did you learn graffiti? All of this was just answered succinctly and with not a lot of words. 

You pointed out your house to Jaime. 

“We’re here.” You said and you both walked to the front door. 

You stopped before putting a hand on the doorknob. “Thank you, Jaime, for you know, helping me out today.”

“It isn't a problem.” He shrugged, taking note of how you didn't notice his jacket was still around your waist.

“So um…” you scratched your ear, not knowing what exactly you wanted at this moment in time. “See you at school?”

“Yeah…” 

You opened the door. You heard Jaime argue with himself about something. 

“Wait.” You then heard him say louder, just as you were about to step inside.

You looked at Jaime.

He took a deep breath. “This going to sound weird but… [Your name], you're… you know, different. But it's a good different! Like you skate, but you aren't showy about it and… well, you're really…” He wrung his hands. “You're really… pretty. And I really want to get to know you more because I've been wanting to since I saw you, but I don't think I ever had the courage to approach you… until today.” He bit his lip. 

You blushed. 

“And… you know… I…” Was this really how Jaime was going to tell her? Was this really the time? 

Jaime Reyes! Now is your chance! Do not waste the opportunity given to you. You have already started and you should finish. I recall the Aqualad saying something about finishing what you have started, it would be wise to follow in your leader’s example.

Great. Even the scarab agrees. When the extraterrestrial who doesn't get the point of the human interaction and attraction gets the point, you know you have to listen. “I kinda… like you. Not even kinda…” He inhaled. “I really like you.”

You took in a shaky breath. You processed his words.

“I'm sorry.” He said and looked down. “It's just that… you know. The situation right now kind of… motivated me I guess, and I know from personal experience that if you don't say anything, you're just going to regret it in the end…” He shifted on his feet. He thought of Artemis and Wally. He thought of the Conner and M’gann fight. He thought of all of them. 

You started to talk after a few moments of processing. “I really like you too Jaime Reyes, because you're different as well. Sure, you talk to yourself and you disappear sometimes… but that's fine, those can all be explained in due time. You also are charming and funny… not a lot of girls can see that.”

You had so many things to say about him, but you couldn't summon anymore words. 

He looked up at you, very relieved. “Then… would you like to go out sometime?” Jaime asked. “If that's alright.” 

You nodded. You were wondering if this was all some dream. 

“Well… um…” It was getting awkward. He moved forward, then back, as if he was reconsidering something, then forward and gave you a quick peck on the cheek. Both your cheeks couldn't get redder. “Goodnight.”

As Jaime walked away, you saw him snack himself on the forehead. It was so loud. You heard him talk to himself. 

“Jaime!” You called and walked to him. 

Don't think. Don't think. Don't think. 

Well, might as well give this a shot.

The instant he turned around, you took his face in your good hand and kissed him on the lips. 

At first, he was taken aback, but he responded. He kissed you back. His lips were soft and tasted like… well McDonalds. You assumed yours tasted like the chicken nuggets and barbeque sauce, but hey, everyone likes chicken nuggets. 

The kiss was short and sweet, but with a mix of fireworks. It was a good kiss for you, since it was your first. It didn't feel wrong or anything, it was like your lips moulded against each other’s. Jaime adjusted the angle a bit, and it felt even more right. He was carful to avoid your injured arm this time. 

Ten seconds past (okay maybe it wasn't that short) and you both pulled away.

“Wow.” He said and tucked a loose strand from your face. “That was…” 

“Nice.” You finished and smiled at him. You stepped back. “See you at school Jaime.”

You walked back to the door, opened it and went inside. 

“Hey [Your name!]” He called.

You turned back.

“You can keep the jacket.” He said and put down his skateboard and skated away.

You blinked and felt the soft red fabric on your waist. That's right. It's his jacket. You smiled to yourself and closed the door.

Oh. What the doctor whispered was this: if you don't kiss that boy tonight, I'm never going to fix you up again. I'm betting ten dollars you aren’t going to do it. 

Well, guess you'd have to swing by and collect your dues. 

-END-


End file.
